La Carta que te Escribi - SesshomaruXRin
by YaZziLeOn
Summary: Nunca nadie se imagino que ese tan imponente Yokai, Sesshomaru, fuera capaz de mencionar palabras de afecto y demuestra lo contario a Rin; con aquella tan hermosa carta, que no es más, que una declaración. Un pequeño ONE SHOT de mi pareja favorita SESSHOMARUXRIN. (Continuacion Confirmada, se llamara: SESSHOMARU EL FRIO YOKAI)


Los nombres de lospersonajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si

no de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI la historia si es de mi pertenencia, hago esto con el fin de entretener y gozar de la lectura. **Dejen comentarios por favor.**

 **La carta que te escribí**

\- Está bellísimo este kimono ¿no lo cree anciana Kaede? – pregunte gustosa

\- Si, realmente bellísimo Rin, Sesshomaru se ha empeñado en traerte hermosos regalos – me responde pensativa

\- Si, el señor Sesshomaru es muy lindo – agrego sin tomar mucha importancia a su comentario, pues en ese tiempo no lo entendí

\- Quién diría que cambiaría tanto aquel Yokai tan frio – menciona la anciana Kaede y yo, la miro sorprendida

\- "Rin" – escuchamos y entra Jaken

\- ¿Señor Jaken?- digo asombrada

\- El amo Sesshomaru esta… - menciona y de inmediato lo interrumpo

\- ¿Está aquí el Señor Sesshomaru? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? – pregunto emocionada

\- Niña tonta, te está esperando en el prado detrás de la aldea, quiere hablar contigo – grita el señor Jaken tan desesperado como siempre

\- ¿En el prado? – cuestiono

\- Así es, así que andando, no hagas esperar al amo bonito – habla y comienza a caminar a la salida

\- Espera un momento pequeño sapo – le interrumpe la anciana Kaede - ¿Sesshomaru realmente está aquí? ¿Porque no viene a la aldea por Rin cuando viene a visitarla?

\- El amo bonito no soporta el olor a humanos que se encuentra aquí, además de que si viene, también se va a encontrar a ese inútil de Inuyasha

\- ¿Qué dijiste enano? – habla Inuyasha entrando de repente

\- No me pegues… es la verdad – chilla el señor Jaken cubriéndose el rostro

\- Te ganaste el primer premio enano – se burla a Inuyasha al momento en que entra su esposa Kagome

\- Inuyasha… abajo – grita para después dejar escapar un suspiro

\- Kagome… ¿porque? – pregunta molesto mientras se encuentra tendido en el piso

\- Rin, linda… ¿iras a ver a Sesshomaru? – Me pregunta Kagome acercándose a mí - ¿Realmente crees que se encuentre donde dijo Jaken?

\- Si – respondo - el señor Sesshomaru es muy formal con su palabra, además, confió en él

\- Estaré cerca si quieres que te ayude Rin – se ofrece Inuyasha

\- No hace falta señor Inuyasha, el señor Sesshomaru me protegerá si algo sucede además… no creo que se alegre si lo siente cerca a usted – contesto entre risitas

\- Así es, así que dejen de dudar de mi amo bonito y andando Rin que si tardas el amo se enfadara – dice Jaken en posición digna

\- Si – contesto

\- ¿Pero Rin? – pregunta Kagome un poco preocupada

\- No se preocupen, estaré bien - digo intentando tranquilizarlos

\- Está bien… solo que si le llega, a pasar algo, caerá sobre ti enano ¿entendiste? – sentencia Inuyasha

\- ¿Qué?, agg ya vámonos niña – dice Jaken con una gota de sudor tras su nuca

\- Ya regreso… - grito saliendo detrás del pequeño sapo

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, era gracioso pero después comprendí la preocupación de Inuyasha y Kagome, pues en ese tiempo solo era una niña, habían pasado cuatro años desde que comencé a vivir ahí en la aldea y cada que Sesshomaru venia, me veía lejos del pueblo ya que como mencionaba Jaken, no le agradaba el olor a humanos y muchas cosas más, que le irritaban.

Como nunca me llegaron a ver con él, por eso ese día, su preocupación salió a pie y me comentaron sus dudas, aunque, realmente no hacía falta dudar de Sesshomaru. Siempre ha sido un Yokai con palabra, digno de ser el gran Lord de las tierras de Oeste, no solo por su fuerza, sino también, por su honor.

Bien, ese día, el señor Jaken, como siempre, iba quejándose durante el camino, mientras yo, solo sentía felicidad por ver al señor Sesshomaru, tenía tantas ganas de agradecerle el hermoso kinomo que me había regalado, lo recuerdo tal como si lo tuviese en mis manos en este momento.

Era verde, un verde, tan claro cuál limones recién retoñados, tenía añadidos como adorno, dibujos de flores sakura con ese hermoso color rosa que siempre me fascino, un rosa tan suave que acariciaba la vista de quien posara su mirada en él. Fue mi favorito por años hasta que dejo de quedarme, pero, en fin. Continuo.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a aquel hermoso prado donde se encontraba él, quien de pie, se mostraba tan estoico como siempre, su bellísimo cabello plateado se misia por el agite del viento y su mirada se encontraba en un punto fijo viéndose tan penetrante como siempre.

Se veía tan imponente y bello, sí, siempre creí hermoso al señor Sesshomaru. De momento, mientras caminaba hacia él, comencé a sentir nervios, cosa que nunca me había sucedido en su presencia pero en esa ocasión sucedió. Me estaba esperando, aunque creo que ya me sabía ahí, solo esperaba que me acercara lo suficiente.

Cuando vi una distancia apropiada corrí hacia él y con gusto y entre brincos pronuncie su nombre, me lanzo su tan conocida mirada penetrante sin gesticulación alguna, que supe en seguida, que al igual que yo, se alegraba de verme.

Permanecí a su lado por unos minutos completamente en silencio, solo lo miraba, me encontraba de pie, cruzando uno de mis pies y mis manos por la espalda como acostumbraba hacer, solo viendo al señor Sesshomaru con ese rostro tan relajado mirando fijo al horizonte.

Cuando al fin pronuncio palabra, me sorprendió todo aquello que me dijo, ya lo había hecho anteriormente por medio de una linda carta, pero, nunca imagine me lo diría de frente y puedo decir que escucharlo decirme tales palabras, fue de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida, claro que no entendí su significado en el momento, eso fue hasta años después.

\- "Rin" – dijo, al fin

\- Señor Sesshomaru – respondí curiosa

Entonces comenzó aquello, clavo su mirada en mí y sus ojos dorados me paralizaron, no desvíe mirada a ningún sitio, permanecí en él, fue cuando comenzó hablar:

\- ¿Dime… te has acostumbrado a vivir en el pueblo? ¿No te has sentido intimidada? ¿Has usado el kimono que te regale? – comenzó a soltarme tres preguntas de las cuales no me dejo contestar ningún pero si pude percibir un significado: su preocupación, su aprecio, así como, el demostrarse al pendiente de mí y eso, me lleno de alegría

\- Cuando estés en problemas, ansiosa, triste o lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme, vendré hacia ti inmediatamente, aunque estemos separados – sí, él sabía que necesitaría de su ayuda y sin pedírsela me la otorgo de la manera más dulce

\- Si tú pronuncias mi nombre, llegare rápidamente hasta donde te encuentres – y aquello último que pronuncio, me hizo enrojecer pues clavo sus dorados ojos en mí, aún más profundo

\- Si no puedes hablar… solo silba, con tus dedos, así como te gusta – al escuchar eso una enorme alegría me inundo pues el señor Sesshomaru, conocía mis manías y las aceptaba. De esa forma me hizo entender lo mucho que yo le importaba

\- La distancia no es un obstáculo, nuestro corazones están unidos, por el poder de la confianza, no hay nada que temer, basta con tener ese sentimiento – no comprendí en ese momento el significado de "nuestros corazones están unidos" me imagine que entre nosotros la relación de protegida a amo sería más estrecha y lo fue, pero no me imagine que dentro de aquellas palabras existiría más que solo confianza. Como me lo dijo, basta con tener ese sentimiento, sentimiento que surgió un par de años adelante. Aunque él, ya lo sabía, solo era cuestión de despertarlo en mí.

\- Debería de ser suficiente para llenar tu corazón – y lo fue, solo hasta el tiempo en que mi infancia quedo atrás

\- Es por eso que está bien, que las cosas sigan como están, por ahora, tenemos mucho tiempo – comprendí que el tiempo que me mencionaba me serviría para madurar y cuando llegase el momento él, regresaría por mí, y todo sería como cuando estábamos juntos todos, el señor Jaken, Ah-Un, el señor Sesshomaru y yo

\- Puedes examinar tu corazón a su propio ritmo, hasta entonces, cuídate por ti misma – con eso finalizo y la verdad sabía muy bien lo que me decía, lo sé, siempre fui buena para cuidarme sola, pero… ¿examinar mi corazón a su rito? No lo entendí al momento sino tres años después cuando al volver a tomar la carta en mis manos y leerla recordando, la voz del señor Sesshomaru, comprendí al fin, todo aquello que escondían palabras tan lindas de ese Yokai.

Para ese momento yo ya me sabía enamorada, sabía que me había enamorado, amaba a Sesshomaru y ese sentimiento era irrevocable. Las dudas de saberme correspondida aparecieron con el miedo de saberme no correspondida, fue ahí cuando volví a tomar aquella carta, la leí y supe entonces toda la verdad.

Era una declaración, sabía que Sesshomaru nunca me diría frase con la palabra amor, o algún alago que enalteciera mi ego, esa no es su personalidad. El conocerlo tanto me hizo entender, él, me esperaría, sabía que en algún momento me convertiría en la mujer que soy ahora y cuando llegase ese momento, vendría por mí y así, ya con mi corazón examinado, sabiendo cuales eran realmente mis sentimientos y que es lo que quiero, volvería a seguirle.

¿Porque? Porque no solo yo lo espere, sino que también viceversa.

Ahora eme aquí, sentada en una gran roca bajo un enorme y hermoso árbol de cerezos, esperando a que el señor Sesshomaru venga por mí, por la mujer de ahora veinte años quien completamente decidida, aguardaba la llegada, del comienzo de su nueva vida, nuevamente, a lado del ser a quien más amo.

\- "Rin" – escucho detrás de mí, volteando rápidamente y es por fin, cuando lo veo

\- Señor Sesshomaru – pronuncio emocionada

\- Vámonos – habla y comienza a caminar

\- Claro… - respondo poniéndome en marcha

.

.

.

¿Continuara?

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les guste y me dejen sus hermosos comentarios.**

 **Por cierto, ya esta la continuacion, se llama: SESSHOMARU, EL FRIO YOKAI**

 **Por si quieren pasar a leerla, bueno besos.**


End file.
